User talk:Jacob.radon24
where come back from where exactly?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:03, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ahhh not gonna leave till....not gonna tell you when anyhow what vid? *tilts head* Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ahhh ahh yeah that was such a funny vid like it very much thanks for sharing :) Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:31, May 27, 2014 (UTC) heh ...now what? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:41, May 27, 2014 (UTC) colours hm maybe light blue and white...green also is a fav of mine ...this is hard >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 10:57, May 27, 2014 (UTC) ummm night? you can see the stars.. Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 11:12, May 27, 2014 (UTC) dusk I like dusk but I'm never awake to see it >< anyhow hmm neither I would take neither sorry Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 11:29, May 27, 2014 (UTC) tropic I live in the tropics sorry soo I think I love the way it is now soo tropics all the way..anyhow okey get some rest hope to see you tommmorrow Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 11:48, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Ok! Great! I just checked and it's your turn to post! :) Oh my gosh! Mel is back?! Yay! I've missed her so much! You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 17:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Beach rp I just posted! :) You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you. 17:29, May 28, 2014 (UTC) saw saw it sorry for rplying late curently fixing my coding >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 08:17, May 29, 2014 (UTC) sorry Nooo internet >< lucky my dad has his phone >< anyhow replying Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 12:10, May 30, 2014 (UTC) mmm Hi! I just wanted to know if you'd like to rp with me. RE: Uhmmmm idk, does it sound fair if you choose my char and I choose yours? (I have a list of my chars in my profile) Re: Sure thing! Hmmm is it fine if you use Deniel? Oh and btw, could you please post first, because I'm working on a claim plz? Re: Hehe, sorry, I didn't know you had already made the rp page, actuallyi was waiting for you to make it, but it was my fault sorry, btw posted Re: Okay Jacob, see ya later. Adios! Hey! I was wandering if you could RP with me.